Diaper bags of various kinds are long known in the art. Some of these bags incorporate transparent pockets so that the contents of the pockets are visible without opening the pockets for inspection. Despite transparent pockets, it is the case with busy travelers or parents having small children that essential items intended for transport or travel are often missed when packing because of the numerous items required. In addition, with conventional diaper bags, when changing a baby diaper, a mat which is separable from the diaper bag must be employed.
Although the aforementioned bags are suitable for their intended use, the problem of overlooked or redundant items persists.
It would be desirable to provide a means for quickly assessing whether essential items have been packed without having to individually count the items or directly visually inspect each pocket's contents.
It would be further desirable to provide the foregoing assessment means via a change in a symbol that indicates at a glance the instant status of a group of pockets; i.e., which pockets are filled or empty.
It would be especially desirable to provide the foregoing assessment means in the form of a binary visual indicator indicating either empty or full status of a pocket wherein the indicator changes from one state to another when contents are inserted or removed from the pocket.
It would be even further desirable to provide at least the foregoing features with an integrated diaper changing system.
Textual information can be employed along with the binary visual indicator in order to indicate the intended contents of a particular pocket; e.g., the words “phone”, “diapers”, “wipes”, etc., can be used alongside the visual indicator.